Undeep
The Undeep is a colossal worm-like Akrid that lurks in the vast open Snow Plains. Swallowing vast amounts of ice and snow to move, the Undeep can travel rapidly beneath the surface of E.D.N. III. Its array of beard-like tentacles and long antennae emit infrasonic pulses that allow it to track prey despite its lack of eyes. The Undeep's body contains massive amounts of T-ENG, which are visible in the many sacs along its body. Shooting these sacs will drop large puddles of T-ENG and weaken the Undeep. On the level where you encounter the Undeep, you may be fooled into driving across the plains in a VS. The Undeep quickly destroys your VS and inflicts serious damage upon yourself. Experienced players, however, can sometimes manage to use the VS on the ice field. This monster may seem invulnerable, but when It surfaces you can shoot at its yellow thermal energy deposits- shooting enough of these deposits can kill it, unlocking the Worm Hunter Achievement (50), but victory is short-lived as another Undeep arrives in the next two minutes. It is possible to kill Undeep without destroying any T-ENG sac. It will take much time, but it can be done pretty fast in Unlimited Mode using a rocket launcher. When Undeep dives back into the ground, he will leave a giant puddle of T-ENG before shooting out of the ground again. That puddle contains a random amount of T-ENG from about 100 up to 4000 T-ENG Units. Near the end of Lost Planet 2, two Undeep are fought together as bosses. Unlike its previous appearance, it cannot instantly destroy Vital Suits; between this and the large array of weapons found in the area they are fought in, these Undeep are not nearly as dangerous as they were in the original. They also have a new weak spot in their mouths that is frequently exposed when they rear back and roar. However, they are still able to swallow players on foot and can do major damage to a VS, so they must not be underestimated. when they start to fire little bombs from their tail start to move away from the bombs so they dont hit you. The Undeep seem to be controlled by the Over G as seen by their large reaction force as the Railway Gun approaches, but this could also be because they are attracted to the large amounts of T-ENG being carried on the train. Tips: You can farm T-ENG from the Akrid in LP1, for the Mission 3 boss fight. In LP1 the Undeep will not pop up everywhere, this might give you time to stock up on thermal energy in one area before going back to the run, or fight. On Hard and Extreme mode you will face 2 Undeeps, to make it a better challenge. In Lost Planet 2 use of the Hand Cannon will benefit the player. The shot fired take out the weakpoints instantly. Trivia *The Undeep bears a resemblance to the Graboids from the movie Tremors. *The Undeep also look and act like the sandworms of Dune. *Unlike the Undeep in Lost Planet, the Undeep(s) in Lost Planet 2 seem to have lost the ability to "cough up" a swarm of Trilid. *Its head is shaped in a similar way to a catfish, with dozens of antennae. *The Undeep will poke its tail above ground and fire a number of small pockets of gas that will cause massive damage to the player if hit and will damage the vital suit. Category:Lost Planet Akrid Category:Lost Planet Bosses Category:Lost Planet 2 Bosses Category:Lost Planet 2 Akrid